


With That Mouth of Yours

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Series: Rutting Season [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 17in Tongue, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rut Season, mentions of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the tail end of rut season, so why not go out with a bang? Sequel to my previous rutting season fic, Rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With That Mouth of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Dirty Song by Cars Can Be Blue!

 

Chris was spent. He and Josh had been at this since late last afternoon, and the sun was just rising now. He'd been overstimulated and abused, but he wouldn't have changed a second of it. Josh, even in his animalistic rut, was still a gentle lover, even if the bleeding scratches and full body bruises might tell a different story.

 

Josh was still aware that Chris was human and had limits. He gave Chris the breaks he needed in-between rounds so it wouldn't be painfully over stimulating, but enough to keep him on edge and moaning. Chris was living every wild fantasy he could've envisioned at this point, and he was _loving_ _it_.

 

But he was _spent_.

 

He couldn't really move anymore, bruises impeding his movement. Blood covered a good portion of skin and crusted over, though Josh had done a pretty good job of licking him clean during his reset periods. It was both hot and gross.

 

Josh was resting against his chest, gangly arms wrapped around Chris' torso and squeezing tight. He found Josh's purring and chattering comforting, almost like a weird sort of aftercare for what they'd just spent the night doing. He stroked Josh’s hair in time with his purrs and found himself relaxing into the mattress.

 

Josh, on the other hand, roamed his hands around Chris’ body to work him up for another round. Chris shoved him back a bit.

 

“Hey, Josh. I need a break, man.”

 

“We just took one.” Josh huffed.

 

“I need a longer one. We’ve been rough fucking for hours straight I need at least a two hour rebound period.”

 

Josh whined, a mix of a purr and the chattering that he’d become so fond of during their time spent living together. Chris pulled him down to his chest again and wound his arms tighter against Josh’s back, threading his fingers back into the mat of brown hair he had.

 

They laid in a comfortable silence, each lulled into relaxation by the others’ breathing. Chris stared up at the ceiling, going over the conversation that led up to them ending up cuddled together.

 

_I can tell when something’s wrong._

 

_Obviously, you can’t._

 

He knew the words had been said to try to get him to leave, but they still stung, because they were _true_. Chris had failed him as a friend, and he needed to clear that between them. Now probably wasn’t the best time to be dropping something so heavy, after going through rounds and rounds of mind-blowing sex, but he needed to get the weight off his chest.

 

“Um, about-- about what you said earlier. About me not noticing what happened that year leading up to--to that night--”

 

Josh shook his head and retracted a little from Chris’ embrace. It hurt, but he knew Josh would react that way. Josh was never really great at handling heavy emotions.

 

“Chris--”

 

“Let me finish. Please, Josh. Let me get this out. I was going to-- to talk to you a few weeks ago but--”

 

Chris laughed breathlessly. The words sounded so stupid in his mind, but he couldn’t stop the flow from coming out.

 

“I--I’m sorry. I should've-- I should've seen it. I keep replaying all the nights we spent playing video games and having b-rated horror movie marathons that last into the early hours of the night, and--and I can see the red flags. Fuck, I even overheard you crying in the bathroom during one of those nights but I-- I wanted to give you space to breathe. I should've-- I’m sorry.”

 

Josh met his gaze. He looked more human than Chris had ever seen before, even with the cloudy eyes and pointy teeth. Maybe it was just the trembling emotions in him and his own inner waves of turmoil projecting that onto his friend. Maybe his mind was just conjuring up something so he wouldn’t have to face the reality of what his mistakes had cost his best friend.

 

Josh sunk back into his embrace and tucked his head into the crook of Chris’ shoulder, purring soothingly as he relaxed into him.

 

“Hey. It's not your fault man.” Josh whispered, kneading the skin of Chris’ chest gently.

 

“Josh, I--”

 

“It's my turn now, Cochise.”

 

Josh was silent for a bit, the only sound in the room was his claws gently scraping skin. A nervous little chatter bubbled in Josh’s throat, and Chris ran his hands through Josh’s scalp to soothe him out of habit.

 

“I should've told someone about what I was feeling. I should've told you during one of those nights. Hell, I almost did. I know what night you're talking about. It was our Sharknado trilogy binge watch. I snuck off to the bathroom at 2am when I thought you were asleep and I-- I cried so hard. I had resolved to wake you up and show you the early draft plans and tell you everything, because part of me knew what I was doing was wrong but-- it wasn't the stronger part of me.”

 

He paused again.

 

“There's no amount of ‘I’m Sorry’s that can make up for what I did. I put you through some _Saw_ type hell because I thought it'd finally get you and Ashley to the bone zone.”

 

Josh moved out of Chris’ grasp and sat against next to him, drawing little nervous designs into the sheets. Chris wished he could stop him from curling in on himself like he was, but he knew it’d be best for Josh to work out what he was going to say on his own.

 

“Did-- did it ever work out between you two?”

 

Chris was silent. Of everything they’d just been through and were spilling to each other, Ashley was _not_  something he wanted to talk about. _Especially_  after what she’d told him at the station _that_ morning.

 

_Maybe he deserved it for what he did to us, Chris._

 

He knew, logically, that she’d been scared beyond reason that night and she hadn’t fully meant it, but it didn’t stop the harsh words he’d said in response. It hadn’t stopped the tears from falling and the hurt in her eyes when he lashed out. At least they were all past that now. They were getting better. They all were.

 

Josh stared at him out of the corner of his eye, still expecting an answer.

 

“No. We tried, but-- look, it doesn't matter. Josh, it's ok. That-- that wasn't you. You were off your meds and--”

 

“Don't tell me that, Chris! It's not ok! I forced you to watch me get cut in half like some lunatic! And for what? Because I thought it'd be what Beth and Hannah would've wanted?”

 

Josh’s sob is loud and wracks his full body. It takes everything in Chris not to jump up and wrap his arms around his friend and rock him back and forth like old times.

 

“The things I did, Chris-- I don't think our friends will ever forgive me. Not fully, at least.”

 

Josh ran a hand over his scars and mauled teeth, smiling blankly.

 

“I got my punishment for what I did.”

 

That was it. He couldn’t just listen to this anymore. He had to _do_  something. _Anything_  to comfort him. Chris sat up with a groan and pulled Josh’s hands away from his eyes, gently rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

 

“You think this is a punishment?”

 

Josh barked out a laugh. “I made you all face your biggest fears and stare death in the face. It was only fair that I became what I feared most-- I always knew I was a monster. Now I really am one.”

 

He felt the words pierce through his heart. How could Josh think he was a monster? He’s on his meds, he’s doing better, he’s _trying_. How could Chris get it through his thick skull?

 

“Josh, you're-- you’re not a monster. What happened to you was fucked up, but you were a victim of circumstance. You didn't deserve what happened to you.”

 

Josh was silent, only flexing his elongated fingers every so often. Chris continued to rub circles into his hands, hoping to god it was offering Josh some sort of comfort.

 

“I should've died down there in the mines, Chris.”

 

Those words hurt the worst. _He should’ve died._ Why would he think that? Nobody deserved to die, especially not his best friend. How-- _why_ \--

 

Chris wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and let everything he felt flow out with it. He wanted to wrap his arms around Josh and never let anything hurt him again, not even his own mind. He wanted to throw something across the room because Josh was such a great person with so much promise and he _couldn’t_ lose him. Ever. _Why couldn’t Josh see that?_

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Chris shook his head, but he knew he was. He could feel the hot tears gathered at the edge of his eyes and the streaks cooling against his cheeks. Josh leaned in, and for a second Chris thought he was about to be kissed. Instead he got a face full of wendigo tongue lapping at his tear trails. It was weirdly endearing.

 

“How long have you felt that way, bro?” He asked shakily. Josh pulled his tongue away and sat back.

 

“Truthfully, I don’t remember when I _didn’t_  feel that way.”

 

Chris let a thick silence fall between them. How had he gone so long without knowing his best friend felt this way? _Had_ felt this way. Shit, how bad of a friend was he?

 

He couldn’t be that bad. He’d always been there for Josh; always would be, but he wasn’t a mind reader. Josh only let him see what he wanted. Right?

 

Chris felt tears well up in his eyes again. Why didn’t Josh trust him enough to tell him last year? Why didn’t he trust any of them? He didn’t tell Sam; she would’ve come straight to Chris if he’d mentioned anything. Fuck, why did this have to be so hard? He was drowning in “I should’ve done something…” thoughts.

 

Josh gave him a worried look, eyes alit with sincerity. It was almost grounding in a way. Josh was here with him now. Chris lost him once, and he wasn’t going to lose him again, so he said the only thing he could muster.

 

“I love you, man.”

 

Chris moved a strand of hair out of Josh’s face, earning himself a purr.

 

“That’s gay.”

 

Chris laughed, full-bellied and face splitting. It felt good to laugh after what they’d unloaded on each other. It felt just like nothing had happened on Mount Blackwood and they were still just…

 

 _Them_.

 

“Shut up, you lizard.” Chris chuckled, smacking Josh playfully in the face. Josh surged forward and nuzzled against his neck, purring and giggling.

 

Chris laughed harder at the tickle of Josh’s hair against his jaw. He was always a little ticklish.

 

Okay, so maybe he was _very_ ticklish, sue him. Josh gently ran his claws down Chris’ side, avoiding the fresh wounds he’d made. His claws didn’t tickle as much as Josh’s fingertips used to, he’d have Chris laughing so hard he once peed himself, but he appreciated the gesture. Josh’s hands moved down towards Chris’ inner thighs and he nearly choked on the laugh bubbling in his throat.

 

“You’re not tired of me yet?” He joked, breath coming out hoarsely.

 

Josh chuckled against his neck, this time dragging his teeth gently across the skin. Chris’ breath hitched.

 

“Never get tired of you, bro.”

 

Chris stroked Josh’s hair in approval. He loved the fact that they had a form of communication that didn't involve actually speaking. Playing with Josh’s hair held more fondness in the action than he could speak.

 

Josh chattered above him and his hands grasped firmly around Chris’ hips.

 

“Horny already?” Chris chuckled.

 

Josh shot him a glare, his damn pupils slitting into that reptilian state once more and _fuck_  if it wasn't Chris’ new kink. He knew the effects of his rut hadn't worn off yet, even if this was most likely the tail end of it and _god_  did he want to help Josh through it by taking care of him.

 

“Josh, I don't think I have the stamina for another round and I hurt everywhere.” Chris laughed awkwardly.

 

Josh hadn't taken his eyes off his and didn't bat an eye at all, which was unsettling when they first brought him home, but not so much anymore. He scanned Josh’s face for any indication of what he might be thinking but couldn't find anything aside from the overwhelming lust that enraptured him.

 

“Let me take care of you, Chris. You've bent over backwards taking care of me since...You don't have to move a muscle, just lay back and enjoy.” Josh said, words tumbling out almost too fast for comprehension.

 

Chris looked at Josh one last time before nodding. He threw his forearm over his head and covered his eyes. “I’m gonna regret this.”

 

Josh howled, instantly moving further up Chris to lick and nip at his already bruised neck. Chris had the sneaking suspicion that it was Josh’s favorite tease spot. Not that he minded in the slightest. His neck was sensitive and it only added favorably to the situation.

 

Josh wrapped his tongue around the entire bottom of his jaw and licked a wet line as he pulled it back in. It was weird, and kinda gross, but Chris enjoyed the sensation mainly out of the sense that he was the only one that would ever get to feel it. Call him possessive, because the thought of Josh being only _his_  drove him as wild as Josh marking him as his own.

 

Chris tugged on Josh’s hair, pulling his head up to look at him. He placed an open mouthed kiss along the scars and teeth dotting his cheek before releasing him once more. Josh placed a soft kiss on his lips, lingering long enough to satisfy but not enough to deepen it. He trailed butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder, sweeping over his chest and sucking a new bruise among the others that decorated Chris’ pale hip.

 

Josh nuzzled the dusting of pubic hair that rested above Chris’ cock, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. _Fuck_.

 

“Chris?” He asked, long fingers teasing designs along the shaft of Chris’ dick, the fucking tease.

 

“Hmm?” Chris hummed, threading his fingers through Josh’s hair and earning himself a very loud purr.

 

“Can I call you daddy?”

 

Josh punctuated his request by taking Chris cock up to the base and wrapping his tongue around the length. He groaned at the sensation of Josh’s wet heat wrapped around him, topped with the roughness of his tongue as it spiraled around his shaft and the barest point of teeth scraping him teasingly.

 

“Oh, _fuck_  Josh, yes. Call me daddy, jesus _fuck_.” Chris could barely get the words out, fisting his fingers in the shredded sheets. Josh was bobbing his tongue against him without once moving the rest of his mouth. _Fuck_  it was hot. He pulled off with a slick pop and smirked up at him.

 

There’s no _way_  Josh _didn’t_  know he was fascinated by his tongue now.

 

“You wanna see it in action, daddy?” Josh covered both of Chris’ hands with his and used his tongue to lavish the head of Chris’ cock.

 

Chris couldn’t help his eyes closing as Josh worked at his head until he was practically bleeding pre-cum. Josh made a growling noise and dug his nails into Chris’ wrist.

 

“This is for you, so you better watch.”

 

“Is that anyway to speak to your daddy, cockslut?” Chris chastised, voice hoarse and chest heaving. He didn’t know where the addition of cockslut came from, but Josh’s eyes were dilating further and he removed one of the hands wrapped around Chris’ wrist to palm himself, so he figured it was a welcome addition.

 

“Didn’t know you had such a mouth on you, Cochise. I like it.” Josh smirked, placing one last open-mouthed kiss to the head of Chris’ dick before wrapping his tongue teasingly slow around his shaft.

 

 _Fuck_  Josh. Fuck him. That velvety tongue of his just felt way too good around him. What did he do to be blessed like so?

 

Josh, the fucker, managed a smirk while continuing his laps. Chris fought the urge to thread his fingers through Josh’s hair, _hard_. He just looked so good down there. If only he could take a photo and keep that look forever.

 

Josh unwrapped his tongue from Chris’ cock with a dark chuckle. Chris would’ve smacked him if he hadn’t followed his movement up with: “I want you to use me. Just like our first round where I used you. Fuck my mouth as hard as you want, make me your fucktoy.”

 

Chris moaned, threading his fingers in Josh’s hair and tugging sharply. Josh groaned as he licked once more at Chris’ cock. He moved his tongue down to lick along the base, even going so far as to tease his balls.

 

“I’ll be good to you, daddy. I promise.”

 

“Fuck.” Chris grit out, teeth drawing blood from his lip as he tried to hold himself back from just fucking into Josh’s warm and inviting mouth. He couldn’t go animalistic on him. He was in a lot of pain still and it restricted how much control he could lose.

 

Josh placed both of his hands firmly on Chris’ hips, running the tips of his claws in small circles on the skin. He sunk Chris’ length back into his mouth, bobbing a few times before looking up at Chris expectantly. Fuck, this was hard.

 

He wanted to lose control. God, did he want to fuck into the perfect mouth of Josh’s, but his body was screaming in pain not to.

 

Josh purred around his length, shooting little sparks of pleasure up through Chris, and effectively sealed the deal for him. Fuck the pain, he needed Josh’s mouth _now_.

 

Chris tugged on Josh’s hair and moved his mouth to a slightly different angle. He held his head in place, fucking in and out slowly at first. As much as he accused Josh of being a tease, he went wild for the slow drag and build up.

 

Josh kept up his purring and squeezed Chris’ hips in encouragement. Chris gave himself over, fully fucking into Josh’s mouth as if he were a fleshlight and _damn_  did it pay off.

 

Josh was moaning like a fucking porn star around him and working him with his tongue all while giving Chris’ shaft a tease of his teeth. Chris was seeing fireworks from the amount of pleasure he was receiving and _god_  he never wanted it to stop.

 

“J-Josh! I--I’m--” He fumbled in warning and Josh pressed hard against Chris’ hips to keep him from moving more. Chris groaned at the lack of warmth and stimulation from Josh when he pulled off. He’d been so close, and while he hadn’t expected Josh to swallow him, he certainly wasn’t happy about the hand now wrapped tightly around his base to stop anything more from happening.

 

“Josh.” Chris hissed, reaching down to try and move the other’s hand but was batted away. Josh chattered to himself before moving so they were chest to chest.

 

“I don’t want the fun to be over so soon.” He purred, giving one stroke to Chris’ cock and smearing his pre-come all over his hand. Chris moaned at the touch, whining as Josh pulled away from him entirely.

 

“You’re gonna enjoy this.” Josh cooed before fully sinking himself down onto Chris’ cock with no prep and no warning.

 

Chris cried out, biting his lip so hard to keep from coming that he drew blood. Josh lapped at it with his tongue.

 

“How--Didn’t that hurt?” He stammered, shutting his eyes so the sight of Josh adjusting on his length didn’t send him over.

 

“No. That wet stuff between my legs? It works really well as a lubricant, and I’m soaking in it for you, Chris.” Josh murmured, tilting Chris head up to place a lingering kiss to his lips.

 

Chris finally managed to open his eyes and he smiled at Josh.

 

“Always knew you were wet for me.”

 

Josh laughed. “Sure you did, Cochise.”

 

Chris moved his hands to cup Josh’s ass where it was sat against him. He massaged the muscle, pulling out little breathy groans from Josh as he worked. Josh braced himself against Chris’ shoulders and pulled off until just the head was left in him. Chris circled a finger around where Josh’s hole was stretched with his cock and brought it back out soaking.

 

Josh sank back down with a smirk, both of them trembling from the pleasure of his movements. Chris gripped Josh’s hips for dear life once he’d set a pace for himself, bouncing on Chris’ cock like he was born for it.

 

“Gonna ride you ‘til I’m raw, daddy.” Josh panted, hips rolling in such a delicious way that Chris couldn’t help the way his nails dug so hard into Josh's hips that they drew blood. Josh eventually lowered himself so they were chest to chest once more, his cock smearing pre-come across both their stomachs. Chris moaned and wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick, giving it a few languid pulls before using that same hand to leaves dark red welts down the length of Josh’s back.

 

Fuck, it wasn’t anything like being able to actually mark up Josh, but Josh seemed to be going wild at the idea of Chris trying to claim him like he did.

 

Chris met Josh with each thrust. He gained the courage to nibble along Josh’s jawline, pulling out some delightful little panting groans. Chris splayed his hands across Josh’s back, admiring the muscles as they moved beneath his fingertips.

 

God, Josh was gorgeous in this primal state, sclera fully engulfed black by his pupils and pants becoming more breathy. Chris licked his lips before biting down onto Josh’s left shoulder as hard as he could. The metallic tang of blood dance across his tongue as he broke the skin, and Josh howled.

 

Chris left his teeth in Josh’s shoulder as his pace sped up. Josh must’ve really enjoyed the return mark. He ran his fingers gently down Josh’s side as he fucked himself raw on Chris’ cock, coming with a terrifying inhuman shriek. Chris’ hands stilled at the sound, heart skipping a beat as he was temporarily taken back to the mountain when he first heard that sound.

 

Josh continued to move as he rode out his orgasm, effectively covering both Chris’ chest and his own in come. He placed a hand on the side of Chris’ face, eyes regaining their normal color once more along with the slight hint of worry.

 

“You doing ok?”

 

Chris nodded, head lulling back into the mattress as Josh sucked a hickey onto his Adam’s apple.

 

“‘M fine. Don’t stop.” He groaned out, feeling the wisps of orgasm beginning to fill his veins. Josh complied, continuing his bouncing and sucking until Chris was spilling inside him with a loud shout of his name.

 

Josh rode him through it and milked every last drop of come from him before hopping off. Chris panted as he came down from his orgasm, vision finally returning in time for Josh to reappear in the room with a damp washcloth. That was the first time in the past twenty-four hours that Josh had offered him a towel instead of offering to clean him off with his tongue because he didn’t want to leave the bed.

 

Chris reached out to take the towel gratefully, but Josh didn’t hand it over. He delicately wiped them both clean, careful not to overstimulate Chris anymore than he was. It felt more intimate than anything they’d done recently, and if Chris could purr, he would be doing it right now.

 

Josh tossed the towel carelessly across the room and curled up on Chris’ chest. He placed a small kiss to his cheek before pulling the un-soiled comforter up from the floor to cover them. Chris wrapped Josh up in his arms and let out a sigh in relief.

 

“Tired already?” He murmured.

 

Josh nodded sleepily against him. “Turns out rutting takes a lot of energy out of you.”

 

Chris chuckled, pressing a long kiss to the top of Josh’s head and snuggling into him. He drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of Josh’s soft purring and snoring. Thank god rutting season was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ashley says her line only if you chose to hit Josh with the plank in the shed (which I've never done because I love him too much), but I felt it'd be better placed as an after remark coming from betrayal and hurt instead.


End file.
